Frogs vs Animatronics
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: When Keroro decides to get some animatronics for his army, things get out of hand pretty quickly.
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

* * *

All's quiet in the Hinata Household, Natsumi and Fuyuki were at school, Aki at work, Miss Furbottom wondering where Giroro is at…

Say, where _IS_ Giroro anyway?

Perhaps he's a little busy spying on Natsumi in the shower at the school, or maybe he's thinking of war plans to take over Earth-…uh, Pekopon.

Or maybe…

He's listening to Keroro being his usual annoying self.

Yep, just another day for those space frogs… and Angol Mois too, can't forget about her.

"Kero kero kero kero! This plan is going to work!" Keroro laughed.

"This oughta be good… and by good, I mean a disaster." Giroro muttered.

"Oh, ye of little faith!" Keroro chuckled. "Anyway, what do little kids love more than anything?"

"Video games?" Tamama asked.

"Eh, wrong!"

"Cell phones?" Kululu asked.

"Wrong answer!"

"Flowers?" Dororo asked.

"No, you flower loving hippie!"

Dororo sighed. He should be used to these insults by now, but Keroro never failed to make him sigh…

"War?" Giroro asked.

"Man, you are bad at guessing!" Keroro said. "Sheesh… anyway, I'm talking about ANIMATRONICS!"

"Anima…what now?" Tamama asked.

"It's basically a robot inside of an animal body… I have no idea how they manage to put those things in these Pekoponian animals. I guess they're more sadistic than I thought." Keroro mused.

"Can we get on with it?" Giroro asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes…" Keroro grumbled in annoyance. "Anyway, these animatronics are adored by kids and feared by adults! So, I was thinking what better way to take over Pekopon than by creating AN ANIMATRONIC ARMY!"

Giroro's eyes widened, sparkling in the process. "An… an army?!"

"Yes and together, we will take over Pekopon and create a new Animatronic age!" Keroro exclaimed. "Kero kero kero kero!"

"Sarge… you're so… awesome!" Giroro said.

"And in our spare time, I'll have the animatronics play with me with my Gundam models!" Keroro giggled.

Aaaand cue an anime fall from Giroro. "Kukukuku…" Kululu chuckled.

"Sir, as much as I…uh… _admire_ you and your antics…" Dororo said, trying his hardest not to diss him, no matter how bad he wanted to. "I strongly advise against this. Animatronics are supposed to be loved by children, not make them fear the animatronics."

"Ha! You just don't understand my pure genius!"

Dororo sighed in annoyance.

"So, where are we going to get these animatronics?" Tamama asked.

"Simple, my good buddy! I was surfing the internet and I came across this website called Fazbear Pizzeria. What better way to start than by taking those animatronics?" Keroro chuckled.

"Fazbear… Pizzeria? Isn't that where the Bite of '87 took place?" Dororo asked.

"Bite of what now?"

"Bite of '87. From what I heard, a kid got too close to an Animatronic and bit his face off." Dororo explained.

"He probably wanted to give an animatronic a great big kiss…" Keroro said. "Now, let's get ready to party and get our behinds to that pizzeria!"

"I am strongly against this." Dororo muttered.

"Mois, start the ship up! We're going on a field trip!" Keroro said.

"Alright, I'll start it up, uncle!" Mois said and then took off… while the frogs did their usual chant and Dororo attempted to do it… but the frogs already left, making Dororo sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Several hours later…_

"Kukuku! Here we are, Fazbear Pizzeria!" Kululu said, and it was already night time.

"Aw yeah!" Keroro said. "Flashlights on, let's roll!"

"I'm sitting this one out. I'm not going through with this idea." Dororo said and then quickly jumped up on the roof. "If you need me, I'll be meditating until this is over."

"What a pansy." Giroro said.

"Ah well, we'll give him a plushie or something on the way back. Mois, wait here until we return… or when we need backup!" Keroro ordered.

"Yes sir, uncle Keroro!" Mois saluted and thus, the four brave frogs entered the pizzeria, not realizing what dangers will lurk.

"Wow, this place is cool looking!" Keroro said.

"A little run down for my tastes." Kululu said as they casually strolled on through as Giroro glanced over to see a kid statue with balloons.

"Hmph, this place is designed for little kids…" Giroro muttered as they kept going, unaware of the statue's eyes moving.

"How about we split up? That way we can find at least a couple of animatronics in this joint!" Keroro suggested.

"Good idea, sir!" Tamama nodded.

"Fine, we'll split up." Giroro said.

"Kukuku, don't get lost." Kululu said and then the four split up.

…This will go oh SO well…

* * *

 _Giroro…_

Giroro walked by himself, having a bazooka on his back… just in case if things went south… and their missions always _do_ go south… all the time.

Still, the soldier wasn't going to be scared by anything… except for when Natsumi is extremely angry at him, but whatever.

Giroro kept walking until he wandered in an office. "Hmm…" He mused as he climbed up the desk and set his flashlight and bazooka down, unaware of being spied on as he then looked at an unknown tablet and saw that it was at some sort of room full of plushies and a box… and a timer that seemed to go down.

Strange, why would someone leave a timer on?

"Hello." A voice said, making Giroro jump a little and turned to see good ol' Balloon Boy standing in the office, smiling… a little too creepily.

"What the…?" Giroro wondered.

"Hi!"

Giroro blinked… he could've sworn he just heard the statue saying 'hi'.

And he could've sworn he saw the statue when he walked in… did it move on its own?

Even so… Giroro continued to stare at him before Balloon Boy started laughing… a long. continuous. annoying. laugh.

Giroro's eye twitched and then grabbed his bazooka. "SHUT UUUUUP!" He yelled and pulled the trigger… except no rockets came out as he looked on in shock. He could've sworn he put new ammunition in!

Balloon Boy continued to laugh, pulling out rockets that he managed to pull out without Giroro even seeing it at all… in fact, he even pulled out batteries!

Giroro growled. "So is that how you want to play?! FINE!" He yelled and pulled out his guns… except that his guns were with Balloon Boy as well… and adding insult to injury, so was his grenades. "WHAT?!"

Balloon Boy continued that annoying laughter… and then they heard footsteps and Giroro could basically make out a fox-like Animatronic menacingly walking forward… and then adding on to Giroro's horror, he saw on the tablet that a puppet was rising from the box, hearing some kind of music in the process.

The fox, named Foxy, got on his knees and ready to pounce… and then he lunged forward, accompanied by the Puppet as Giroro screamed and then was knocked over by the two and Balloon Boy stopped laughing… and then the two dragged an unconscious red frog away.

One down. Three to go.

* * *

 _Kululu…_

"Kukuku…" Kululu walked around and stumbled upon a few withered animatronics and he just stared at them. "Tch, nothing but useless animatronics." He muttered in annoyance as he turned around, unaware of the withered animatronics slowly getting up, not taking kindly to what Kululu just said.

Useless?

USELESS?!

Oh, that yellow frog's going down.

"Hmm?" Kululu turned his head and the withered animatronics froze, barely getting up. "Hmm…" Kululu shrugged and turned his back… and then they slowly got up and one by one… they walked straight for the unsuspecting sadistic yellow frog.

It was at this moment that Kululu turned before he could get out of the room and then he started getting beat up by the withered animatronics before dragging him away. "Kukuku-ow…"

However, one of the animatronics that didn't get up, Mangle, rose up and proceeded to disappear to unknown locations in the pizzeria, her eyes fixated on something.

* * *

 _Tamama…_

"Corporal? Kululu? Where are you?" Tamama asked, getting a bit afraid.

Wait, is he feeling fear?

HIM?!

No way, he's Private Tamama for crying out loud!

He needs to be brave for his Sergeant!

And be brave enough to be close to him without that obnoxious cheerleading Mois that's always with him!

He'll show her… he'll show Mois that Keroro deserves him and not that obnoxious, always smiling teenage alien!

Tamama put a brave face on and walked bravely… for his Sarge.

It was then he turned a corner… and saw Golden Freddy.

Sitting there.

Lifeless.

But menancingly.

Tamama paled up and screamed.

* * *

 _Keroro…_

Keroro, on the other hand, was minding his own business and looking for the animatronics… and then he got a call on the radio. "You got the frog!"

 _"Sergeant! I need back up!"_

"How come?"

 _"H-H-He's just sitting here… menacingly! I can't do it, Sarge! I can't get close to him! He has this creepy smile and everything!"_

"Oh, Tamama… you're probably seeing a ghost. Put on a brave face, for frog's sake!"

 _"I-I-I'll try! I'll just… oh no…"_

"Tamama?"

 _"STAY BACK! P-P-PUT YOUR HEAD BACK ON! NOOOOO!"_

Static.

"Tamama? Hello? Pekopon to Tamama!"

Nothing.

"Must've run out of batteries… I knew I should've recharged that radio's batteries…" Keroro muttered. "Oh well, I'm sure Tamama will be fine."

Keroro kept walking until he felt something behind him. "Hmm?" He turned his head… but nothing. "Ah, I'm just going crazy." He said and kept walking… where he felt something behind him again, this time even closer as a shiver ran up his whole body.

"Wh-what was that?!" Keroro asked as he turned his head… but nothing.

And so, our brave green frog… started panicking… badly.

"Get over yourself… just your imagination…" Keroro chuckled while gulping and then… something ran up Keroro's spine as he turned around.

"SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW KARATE!" He yelled but he saw nothing. It's safe to say… that he's starting to lose it… or was he?

Keroro took a deep breath and turned around again… only this time he saw Mangle right in front of him, roaring as his entire color just melted on the floor.

* * *

 _Dororo…_

Dororo was actually still meditating when he heard Keroro's scream that could possibly be heard throughout the entire planet. "I knew this was a bad idea…" He muttered.

"Uncle!" Mois exclaimed in worry and quickly ran inside the pizzeria.

"Well, that's my cue to go back into the ship." Dororo said and casually walked on in, continuing to meditate.

* * *

 _Back with Keroro…_

"Kero! This was a bad idea…! MOIS! WHERE ARE YOU! TAMAMA! KULULU! GIRORO!" He yelled and then he was tied to a chair… where he saw his fellow frog friends captured by the Animatronics and then he saw all the animatronics smirking at them.

…However, this wasn't all of them.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica just so happened to be behind them as they walked over and looked at them, laughing… if you can count roaring as laughing.

"HEY!" A voice yelled as they turned their heads to see Angol Mois glaring at them. "Release them right now!"

The animatronics looked at each other and laughed, wondering how a mere girl can stop them. "I mean it!" Mois ordered. "Release them… or else! And you better not touch my uncle!"

Toy Freddy, taking this as a challenge, lightly poked Keroro… and Mois's eye twitched.

"That's it!" Mois growled and then pulled out a cell phone. "LUCIFER… SPEAR!" She yelled, as her phone transformed into the Lucifer Spear while her appearance changed as well, and ran her hand over the spear. "This is where the pretty lights happen…" She said and right on cue, the pretty lights ran across the spear.

The animatronics didn't seem too fazed by Mois's new appearance change as they started running towards the girl. "You're gonna pay for that!" She growled. "ARMAGEDDOOOOOON… ONE TEN MILLIONTH!"

* * *

 _Dororo…_

Dororo had his eyes closed, humming to himself and right behind him, the pizzeria exploded. "I would say that I didn't see that coming… but… I knew that was going to happen." He said and then turned to see Kululu, Giroro, Tamama and Keroro landing on the ground, covered in soot… and strangely, Keroro had an afro on his head.

"Ooogh… I'm never stepping foot in another pizzeria again for as long as I live…" Keroro groaned while Mois nonchalantly walked out with a usual smile on her face.

* * *

 _Back at the Hinata Household…_

"Okay! That plan did not work out as I hoped… and I am NOT going near an animatronic for as long as I live!" Keroro declared. "I'll figure out something else that does not include Animatronics!"

"HEY!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Natsumi looking pretty angry. "WHY IS THERE A HUMONGOUS CRATER ON THE NEWS?!" She yelled, as Kululu turned on the screen for the news to see that Fazbear Pizzeria was indeed, a huge crater.

"Oh… well, you see…" Keroro said as he explained what his plan was… but all that did was make Natsumi really angry.

So what did Natsumi do?

Beat the living crap out of all the frogs once again, Mois excluded.

It was safe to say that the frogs were not going to step foot in another pizzeria, not if Natsumi had anything to say about it.

* * *

 **You watch Sgt. Frog for the third time and you get the most interesting ideas.**

 **Anyway, see ya later!**


End file.
